


Film

by evilwriter37



Series: Scholar’s Mate [7]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dates, M/M, Modern AU, Professor/Student Relationship, Sex Tape, referenced homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup goes on his second date with Viggo, and Viggo wants to film them while having sex to boost Hiccup's self confidence.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Scholar’s Mate [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251188
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Film

Hiccup managed to finish all his homework before Viggo picked him up on Friday. It was in a rush, and maybe not everything was perfect, but that was okay. He was just so excited to see him again.

It went over well with his friends that he was going to visit his dad. He lived an hour and a half away, so it wasn’t like weekend visits were out of the question. Hiccup promised he would keep in touch with all of them over the weekend. So, as distracting as Viggo could be, he would have to keep that promise. 

Hiccup put his bags in Viggo’s backseat, then climbed into the passenger seat. He had a bright smile on his face.

“Hi.”

“Hello, darling.” Viggo smiled at him. He leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. “How was your week?”

“Pretty good,” Hiccup answered as Viggo began to pull out of the parking lot. “I got all my homework done.” 

“You could have brought it with you.”

“Didn’t want to.” Hiccup looked at Viggo, then out the window, wondering where they were going. “So, where to for dinner?”

“There’s a nice diner nearby,” Viggo said. “I figured I’d show you around a bit since you don’t know the area too well.”

“Sounds good to me. We still on for mini golf?”

Viggo laughed a little. “I admit, I haven’t played in some years, but yes, we are still doing that. I paid someone to let us have access to the courses at night.”

“Cool.” And Hiccup really did think it was cool. He’d be all alone with Viggo. There would be no one to look at them oddly because they were two men that were clearly on a date. That was something that Hiccup was still worried about: the general homophobia of some people. Of course, it wasn’t as bad as it would have been for when Viggo first started dating, but to Hiccup, it was still uncomfortable.

“You have a thoughtful look on your face,” Viggo said. “What is it?”

Hiccup put down the sun visor, as the sun was setting and getting in his eyes. “Thinking about how people judge two men dating,” he answered. 

“Well, we’re very lucky we can go out in public like this,” Viggo told him. “When I was younger, that was hardly the case.”

Hiccup shifted his legs. “I know. It just still bothers me. I’ve… never dated a man before.”

“But _you_ have no problem with it, correct?”

“Of course not! I’ve known I was bi since I was 14!” Hiccup didn’t want Viggo to think that he was feeling trepidation about their relationship. He wasn’t. It was just about how it was viewed from the outside. “I’m just worried about how other people view it.”

Viggo nodded his head. “That’s still valid, even in today’s more relaxed atmosphere. You know, I should take you to some of the gay clubs I frequented when I was younger.”

“But… I’m not 21.” Hiccup knew he wouldn’t be allowed into a club because he wasn’t of drinking age. 

“Oh, I’ll help you get in.” Viggo also put his sun visor down. He was taller than Hiccup, but the sun was at an angle that bothered the both of them. 

“Thank you,” Hiccup told him, genuinely meaning it. He’d been wanting to go to a gay club quite badly since he’d heard about them. “How was _your_ week?”

“Alright,” Viggo said. “I have some grading to do over the weekend. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind.”

“That’s fine with me.” Hiccup didn’t need Viggo’s attention on him at all times, though it was quite nice to have. He realized that he did indeed crave his attention and affection. He was just so alluring in that way. 

They talked of inconsequential things for the rest of the car ride, learning more about each other. Hiccup learned that Viggo was 38. Such a large age gap kind of astounded him, but he felt safe with Viggo. He hadn’t done anything to make him feel unsafe or otherwise uncomfortable. Of course, Hiccup wouldn’t go telling anyone about that. He knew he would be judged for dating someone so much older than him. Then again, he wasn’t supposed to tell anyone about his relationship with Viggo in the first place, and Hiccup was okay with that. It made sense why Viggo would want to keep such a thing a secret. 

Hiccup took out his phone and sent a quick text to Fishlegs, telling him that he was on the way home. He felt bad lying, but it was for the best. 

“Did you tell any of your friends?” Viggo questioned.

“No.” Hiccup put his phone in his pocket. “I want to, but I don’t think they would understand.” He sighed. “It hurts to think that they’d judge me.”

Viggo nodded thoughtfully. “Maybe in the future you’ll find the right words to tell them. When the time is right.”

“Do you not want to keep this a secret anymore?” Hiccup asked.

“I do, but we can’t keep it a secret forever, now can we? For now, secret would be best though.”

Hiccup understood. Viggo was right about not being able to keep this a secret if it was going to continue long term. But for now, secrecy was good. 

Viggo pulled into the diner’s parking lot, parked immaculately straight, and killed the engine. After he and Hiccup got out of the car, he held out his hand to him. Hiccup grasped it and let himself be led inside.

The place was decorated as Hiccup thought a diner should be, with a red and white tile floor and red booths. Viggo led him over to one where they sat across from each other. 

“I can pay this time,” Hiccup told Viggo.

“Nonsense. Save your money.”

“But-”

“I’ve got it, Hiccup,” Viggo said firmly, but with a small smile on his face. Hiccup just nodded.

A waiter came over, took out a pen and a pad.

“What can I get for you and your son this evening?”

“Oh he’s not my-”

“I’m not his son.”

The waiter went a little red in the face, cleared his throat. “Right, um, sorry. Can I start you with some drinks?”

Viggo ordered water with lemon and Hiccup ordered a soda. The waiter left, and Hiccup looked to Viggo, face a little red. He rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Okay, that was kind of awkward.”

Viggo shrugged. “It happens.”

“So you’ve dated someone younger than you before,” Hiccup inferred.

“A few times, yes,” Viggo answered.

“What happened with those relationships?”

“It’s no matter.” Viggo took Hiccup’s hand from across the table. “Nothing that will happen to us.”

Holding Viggo’s hand made Hiccup feel better, from both the awkwardness and the question of past relationships. Relationships ended sometimes. It wasn’t such a big deal. 

“Have you ever been married?” Hiccup asked. He felt like he was prying, but now he was terribly curious.

“No,” Viggo said with a shake of his head. “Never had time for it.”

“But you have time for me?”

“I’ll _make_ time for you, my dear Hiccup.” Viggo flashed his teeth in a smile, and that and his words made Hiccup feel all warm inside. “You’re worth that to me.”

  
  


It was 8:00 by the time they got to the mini golf course. There was a tired-looking young man behind the desk, but he seemed to recognize Viggo when he gave his name. 

“So you’re the guy who rented this place out for the night,” he said. He took two golf clubs from behind the desk and handed one to Viggo, and the other to Hiccup. Then he handed them a mesh bag of golf balls. Hiccup took it. He looked them over. “Have a good… date?” He seemed to be questioning if that’s what this was.

Viggo smiled his charismatic smile at him. “Thank you.”

The man handed Viggo a set of keys. “Lock up when you’re done and leave the keys in the lamp.”

“Will do. Thank you.” Viggo pocketed the keys. Then, he paid the man no more heed, took Hiccup’s hand, and led him outside to the courses. They were well-lit and Hiccup could hear running water. 

“At least _he_ didn’t think I was your son,” Hiccup said. 

“Yes, that would have been awkward happening two times in the same night,” Viggo agreed. He took a ball from the mesh bag that Hiccup held, set it down on the tee. He began to line up his swing. Hiccup watched him as he did this. His body was firm, but relaxed, like he knew what he was doing. He swung, and the ball went in on the first try.

“Great!” Hiccup exclaimed. He went to take his turn, handing the bag to Viggo. “Do you golf?”

“A little bit,” Viggo answered, though his stance and hole-in-one suggested more than a little bit. 

“What’s fun about it?” Hiccup asked. He’d only ever tried mini golf, couldn’t see the appeal in a large course.

“The concentration and calculation it takes,” Viggo said. Hiccup swung, but his ball didn’t go in. He moved to where it’d landed to try again. Viggo walked over with him, came up behind him and took his hands. “Here. Try holding the club like this.” He helped Hiccup readjust his hands. Hiccup liked the feeling of him up against him like this.

Hiccup swung with the new grip, and the ball went in. He smiled at Viggo. “Thanks.”

“Of course.”

They continued playing through other courses for about an hour until the lights went out. They must have been on a schedule. Hiccup looked to Viggo, but could hardly see him in the dark.

“We should head back,” Hiccup said.

Viggo came up to Hiccup, put a hand on his waist. His touch was sure despite the darkness. He kissed him on the mouth, first lightly, then hard and passionate. Hiccup happily kissed back. 

“Yes, we should head back,” Viggo said after pulling away. Hiccup wanted to kiss longer, but they could do that at Viggo’s house. 

Hiccup took out his phone to use as a flashlight, trained the light on the ground so that they wouldn’t trip. Viggo’s hand in his, they made their way back to the building at the front of the courses. They put everything back as carefully as they could in the dark, and then Viggo locked up and left the keys in the unlit lamp above the door. Once in Viggo’s car, Hiccup realized that he had texts from his friends asking if he’d made it home yet.

**Yeah, sorry. Got back and forgot to tell you.**

It was a half hour drive to Viggo’s from the golf course. He pointed out things in the town as he drove, places he liked to visit, historical sites, things like that. Hiccup listened with rapt attention. Viggo’s voice was alluring. He figured he could listen to him lecture and find it interesting. That was a good quality as a professor. Hiccup had had teachers that had been so boring when they spoke. Viggo was nothing like that. 

When they got to Viggo’s house, Hiccup unloaded his bags and put them in the bedroom. He was still curious about that door that led down to the basement, but he’d let Viggo have his privacy. Besides, he had said there was nothing of interest down there. 

Viggo took Hiccup by the waist and pulled him into a kiss. Hiccup hummed into it, taking Viggo’s waist as well. 

“May I take pictures of you?” Viggo asked. “They’d just be for me.”

“Like… naked pictures?” Hiccup asked.

“Yes.” Viggo ran a hand through his hair. “As long as it’s alright with you.”

Hiccup had never had anyone take naked pictures of him before, and he’d never taken them himself. He felt too self conscious about his body. But if Viggo thought his body was beautiful…

“Alright.” They pulled apart, and Hiccup took off his t-shirt. He’d left his shoes in the garage, so he didn’t have to worry about those. He felt a little self conscious baring himself completely to Viggo, though it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before. He wished he could get over feeling like this about his body. If someone else thought it was fine and handsome, then it must have been. 

“Sit on the bed,” Viggo instructed. He had his phone out. Hiccup blushed, but did as he was told. He was flaccid at the moment, but he knew Viggo could change that any time he wanted to. 

Viggo took the picture. “Now pose for me, darling?”

“Pose?”

“Whatever you think is sexy.”

Hiccup swallowed hard. Never before had he ever done something like this. He thought for a moment, then got on his hands and knees, ass facing the camera. Then he turned his head towards it and gave his best pout.

“Beautiful,” Viggo told him, taking another picture. 

And it went on like that. Hiccup tried some cute poses, then a few funny ones. He was starting to feel much more comfortable with his nudity. 

“Can I see the pictures?” Hiccup asked once Viggo was done. He had yet to put his clothes back on. He was hoping they would have sex. 

Viggo sat on the bed beside Hiccup, flipped through the pictures on his phone. Hiccup had to admit that he looked good.

“Like them?” Viggo asked.

“Actually, yeah. I wasn’t expecting to.”

“You need some self confidence,” Viggo told him. He stood, set his phone down on the dresser, but facing them.

“What are you doing?” Hiccup asked as Viggo began to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt.

“Filming us,” Viggo said. “Maybe if you saw how you were during sex, you’d feel better about yourself.”

Hiccup felt a little uncomfortable. “Um… I don’t know.”

“Just give it a try, darling. If you don’t like the video, we can delete it.”

Hiccup thought about it, then nodded. Alright, he would do this. He would let Viggo film them. 

Once Viggo was completely naked, he took the lube from the nightstand and went over to Hiccup. He ordered him to lay on his side. Viggo sidled up behind him, his fingers easily finding his hole. Hiccup gasped as one finger, then a second, slid inside with the lube. Viggo kissed over his ear, nibbled on the curve of it. That made Hiccup all hot inside, and blood began to pool in his cock and harden it. 

“You like that darling?” Viggo asked, his voice a low rumble.

“ _Yes_ ,” Hiccup breathed. One of Viggo’s hands went to clasp at his stomach, and Hiccup grabbed onto that hand and held on. His grip became harder as Viggo neared his prostate. He knew where it was now, could feel him inching towards it. But, he didn’t touch it, just began moving his fingers in and out. 

“Please, Viggo, please.”

“Your prostate, my dear?”

“Yes, please.” 

“Ah, remember what you must call me.”

“ _Sir_ ,” Hiccup gasped out. 

“Good boy,” Viggo praised. He bit Hiccup’s ear while finding his prostate, and Hiccup gave a pleased cry, arched his hips back into him. He wondered how this would look on camera, almost became too self conscious to continue, but gods, the way Viggo was touching him - it felt too good to stop. It was so good that Hiccup wondered if he could cum from it. 

It wasn’t long till Viggo withdrew his fingers though, and Hiccup whined at their absence. Viggo reined Hiccup in by rubbing his cock against his hole, showing him that he would again be in him shortly. 

“ _Ohh…_ ” Hiccup moaned when Viggo pushed his cock into him. This felt great, like the times it had before. It hurt a little bit too, but there was something good about the small twinge of pain. Viggo put a hand at Hiccup’s hip, and Hiccup wished he had something to hold onto, so he clawed at the blankets. Viggo began thrusting, slowly, and Hiccup moaned loudly at the sensation of him, the friction. He _loved_ having Viggo in him like this. 

“That’s it,” Viggo crooned, and the sound of his voice made the hair on the back of Hiccup’s neck raise. He loved it when Viggo praised him and urged him on. 

Viggo grunted, buried his head against Hiccup’s shoulder. He bit him quite hard, and Hiccup gave a cry at the bluntness of his teeth. Clothing could hide the mark that would make. 

One of Viggo’s hands ran up to Hiccup’s neck, fingers wrapping lightly around his throat. He could still breathe, but the hold reminded him who was in power here, and it made Hiccup feel high. He grasped at Viggo’s wrist, dug his nails in, and Viggo groaned. Soon, his thrusts picked up speed, and there was the obscene sound of his balls slapping against him. Hiccup was moaning with each thrust, disbelieving of how good this felt. 

Viggo praised him throughout, though all Hiccup was doing was being fucked by him. The hand on his hip went to his cock, and Hiccup nearly screamed as he began pumping it. Viggo’s hand was large and soft and wonderful on his cock, filling it with pleasure. 

Hiccup did scream when he came, when he felt his muscles contract around Viggo’s large cock, when he felt himself spurting out his seed. He writhed in his grip, toes curling, muscles quivering. Then it was over, and Viggo was removing his hand from his cock, but he was still thrusting into him. He wasn’t finished yet. 

“O-oh, too much,” Hiccup panted. 

“I’m almost finished, sweetheart,” Viggo growled. “Just hang in there.”

So, Hiccup did. There was something sweet about being overstimulated like this, being driven past his threshold. Again, he felt high. He hadn’t known sex could be such a natural high, but it was. 

Viggo came into Hiccup with a groan and short, sharp thrusts of his hips. They were both breathing heavily when it was over, when Viggo was slipping out of his body. They would have rested more like that, but Viggo got up to go pause the video on his phone. 

“Want to watch it?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup rolled onto his back, nodded, unable to find words. He still felt totally blissed out from what had just happened. 

Viggo settled next to him, wrapped one arm around him, his other holding up the phone. Hiccup watched as he laid down naked on the bed, as Viggo came up behind him, also naked. He watched as everything that had just transpired play before his eyes on a screen. It was enrapturing, watching Viggo, watching himself being fucked like that. Viggo was right: he _did_ look hot like that. 

Once the video was over, Hiccup was almost hard again, but he was too tired from what had just happened to get a full erection. Viggo seemed to be too, or it was his older age. 

“Did you like it?” Viggo asked Hiccup, pressing a kiss into his hair.

“Yeah,” Hiccup told him. “Yeah, I did.”

“I told you you were beautiful.” Viggo got up, put the phone down, and began heading to the bathroom. He came back with a washcloth, cleaned Hiccup up so that he didn’t have to do anything himself. Once they were both cleaned off, they settled under the blankets together. Though naked, Hiccup was warm with the heat of Viggo’s body pressed against him. Feeling content, he gave Viggo a long, loving kiss on the mouth. Well, he thought it was loving. Did he love him? Was it too early to know? No matter. He was tired, and so he let himself fall asleep with Viggo murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. 


End file.
